Verrat!
by hebestreit
Summary: Was wenn man verraten wird? Was wenn man glaubt alles verloren zu haben und es doch zurückkommt?


VERRAT!!!

_Ich habe andere getröstet... aber niemand hat mich getröstet..._

_Ich habe anderen geholfen... aber niemand hat mir geholfen..._

_Ich habe andere wieder aufgebaut... aber niemand hat mich wieder aufgebaut..._

_Ich habe andere geliebt... aber niemand hat mich geliebt..._

_Augen anderer haben durch mich wieder angefangen zu strahlen..._

_Aber als das Leuchten in meinen Augen erlosch, hat niemand sie wieder zum Strahlen gebracht..._

_Ich habe andere zum lachen gebracht, wenn es nötig war..._

_Aber als meine Welt zusammenbrach, war niemand für mich da und hat mich zum lachen gebraucht..._

_Meine Augen haben ihren Glanz verloren... Mein Lachen ist verklungen... Mein Leben liegt in Trümmern... _

_Ich wurde verraten... Verraten von Dir!_

Ich könnte diese Geschichte in meinem Alltag beginnen, oder irgendwann als ich besonders glücklich war. Ich könnte diese Geschichte an dem Tag beginnen, als ich meine ZAG-Ergebnisse bekam oder ich in den Prüfungen saß. Ich könnte mit meinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts beginnen oder mit der Zugfahrt hierher. Aber nein, ich beginne meine Geschichte an dem Tag, an dem ich zum ersten Mal wirklich begriff, was das Wort Verrat bedeutete.

Ich saß am Gryffindor Tisch, in der großen Halle. Es war Mitte des 6. Jahres in Hogwarts. Vor mir stand eine Schüssel Müsli, in der ich lustlos herumrührte. Ich wartete. Ich wartete auf James, meinen Freund. Er kam heute zu spät und ich wollte mit dem Essen auf ihn warten. Neben mir saß meine beste Freundin Alice. Neben ihr, ihr Freund Frank.

Eine Gruppe Mädchen kam in die große Halle und ging zum Ravenclaw Tisch. Da sah ich sein verwuscheltes Haar. Es stach aus jeder Menschenmenge hervor. Er kam hinter einer Gruppe Hufflepuffs in die große Halle. Ich überlegte, ob ich aufstehen und zu ihm rennen sollte. Ich unterließ es. Zu meinem Glück.

Er setzte sich neben seinen Freund Sirius Black und rief über den Tisch zu mir hinüber: „Hey Evans. Mit uns ist es aus." Und schon beugte er sich über das Mädchen neben ihm und küsste es.

Blicke huschten zu ihm, dann zu mir.

Einen Moment blieb mein Mund offen stehen, aber weniger als eine Sekunde. Dann schloss ich ihn, doch meine Hand umklammerte mein Glas. Ich glaube, ich wurde ein wenig weiß im Gesicht, aber diese Kleinigkeiten fielen niemandem auf, denn schnell hatte ich meine äußere Ruhe zurück. Ich lächelte vor mich hin, als ob mich das alles nicht kümmern würde. Als ob mir das ziemlich egal wäre.

Eine Woche waren wir zusammen gewesen. Eine herrliche, lange Woche. Aber das war vorbei. Er hatte Schluss gemacht.

Ich hatte mich lange Zeit geweigert mit ihm auszugehen, aber vor zwei Wochen waren wir Freunde geworden. Wir gingen häufiger gemeinsam weg, und schließlich auch alleine. Und dann kamen wir zusammen. Und nun war es vorbei. Ich fühlte mich wahrscheinlich wie alle anderen Mädchen, die er verlassen hatte. Doch ich heulte nicht rum oder lief schreiend aus der Halle. Ich blieb ruhig.

Äußerlich blieb ich tatsächlich ruhig. Alice wirkte fassungsloser. Noch immer starrte sie ihn ungläubig an, als hätte sie ihn nicht richtig verstanden. Doch sie hatte es. Sie hatte richtig verstanden. Und ich auch. Verrat. Meine Welt brach zusammen. Ja, ich glaube in diesem Moment der Erkenntnis, brach meine Welt tatsächlich zusammen. Langsam erhob ich mich und ging aus der Halle. Nicht den Blick stur gerade aus gerichtet, nein, ich grüßte manche, lächelte und ging. Meine Welt war zusammengebrochen.

Tja, meine Welt ist noch immer so. Zertrümmert. Ich bin so geworden. Ich wurde verraten. Wie so viele andere.

Heute muss ich wieder in den Zug steigen. Wieder lächeln. Wieder glücklich wirken. Als wäre meine Welt in Ordnung. Die Ferien sind vorbei und ich trete den Weg zu meinem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts an. Als Schulsprecherin. Potter ist Schulsprecher. Mein Ende.

Ich nenne ihn nicht mehr James, dieser Name liegt irgendwo in den Trümmern meiner Welt. Tief vergraben und ich werde nicht danach suchen.

Ich habe mich verändert. Seit dem Tag. Wer war ich? Ich habe mein Leben geliebt, gerne gelacht, war aufmerksam und habe immer versucht anderen zu helfen. Und wer bin ich jetzt? Mein Leben ist mir egal, man sieht mich nur noch lächeln, aufgesetzt lächeln, aufmerksam bin ich immer noch, war ich vorher gut in der Schule, so bin ich jetzt perfekt. Ich versuche niemandem mehr zu helfen. Ich musste mir immer selbst helfen. Sollen andere es doch auch tun.

Ich habe die Exfreundinnen von Potter getröstet. Aber wer hat mich getröstet? Niemand. Nein, ich war allein. Alice war vielleicht da. Aber sie hat immer gerätselt warum Potter das getan hat. Sie hat ihn nicht verstanden. Ich auch nicht. Aber will es auch nicht.

Alice hatte ihren Freund. Frank. Sie hat einen treuen Freund. Einen Freund, dem man vertrauen kann. Und ich? Ich habe nichts mehr.

Ich habe aufgehört freundlich zu sein. Aber warum bin ich dann Schulsprecherin? Ich war nicht unfreundlich.. Nein. Ich habe mich zurückgezogen von der Welt. Seit jenem Tag habe ich nicht mehr mit Potter geredet. Kein einziges Wort. Er hatte es doch selbst gesagt: Zwischen uns war es aus. Manchmal habe ich mir Potter als Freund zurückgewünscht, aber irgendwann habe ich es eingesehen. Potter und ich werden niemals wieder Freunde sein.

Ich war für ihn nur eine Herausforderung. Er hat mich benutzt. Er hat mich verraten.

Ein Teil seiner Ex-Freundinnen wollten den Potter-Hasser Clup gründen. Ich bin nicht beigetreten. Denn sie hassen ihn nicht. Nicht wirklich. Sie sehnen sich noch immer nach ihm. Ich nicht. Ich hasse ihn wirklich. Er hat mir das genommen, dass mir im Leben immer das Wichtigste war. Das Vertrauen.

Immer wenn ich ihn sehe, könnte ich ihm den Hals umdrehen. Immer wenn ich ihn reden höre, könnte ich im das Maul stopfen. Ihn ersticken lassen. Immer wenn er mich irgendwie berührt hat, am vorbeigehen meinen Arm gestreift hat, würde ich am liebsten die Stelle ins Feuer halten um seine Chemikalien von meiner Haut zu bekommen. Aber all das mache ich nicht. Ich habe einen Ruf zu verlieren. Rache würde nicht zu meinem Image passen.

Ich schweige und bleibe ruhig. Oder ich flüchte. Häufig flüchte ich. Aber nicht hastig. Ich verschwinde ruhig nach draußen. Aber wenn ich draußen bin, muss ich mich abreagieren. Die anderen denken ich mache Sport, wenn ich draußen loslaufe. Aber ich laufe weg. Manchmal laufe ich in den Wald. Manchmal flüchte ich in die Wildnis der Berge hinter Hogwarts. Und manchmal schwimme ich zu einer kleinen Insel im See.

Aber die letzten 2 Monate musste ich nicht vor Potter flüchten. Die letzen Monate musste ich zu Hause vor meiner Schwester flüchten. Und vor meiner Mutter. Für die, bin ich eine Missgeburt. Wahrscheinlich haben sie Recht. Mein Vater? Der hat nichts gegen mich, liebt mich aber auch nicht gerade. Ihm bin ich egal. Mir bin ich auch egal.

Und heute muss ich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Meinen Koffer in der rechten Hand und meinen Zauberstab in der Linken, stehe ich auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Der Hogwarts-Express steht genau vor mir. Ich bin eine halbe Stunde zu früh, aber das ist mir egal. Ich steige ein und gehe den langen Flur nach vorne. Vorne ist das Schulsprecherabteil.

Niemand grüßt mich und ich grüße niemanden. Nach seinem Verrat haben mich alle verraten. Als hätte mein Leben nur auf Potters aufgebaut. Was habe ich denn getan?

Vor ihm war ich beliebt. Mit ihm war ich beliebt. Nach ihm war ich verraten.

Aber es ist besser so. Besser keine Freunde mehr, die einen verraten können. So bleibt mir der Schmerz versagt. Ich habe nur noch Alice. Alice und Frank. Die beiden sind wunderbar und sie passen gut zusammen. Ich passe nicht ins Bild. Sie sind freundlich, verstehen sich gut mit allen, sie werden bewundert. Und ich? Ich weiß selbst nicht mehr, was andere über mich denken.

Das Abteil ich noch leer. Ich wünschte es würde immer so bleiben. Ich möchte allein in diesem Abteil bleiben. Aber meine Wünsche wurden noch nie erfüllt. Nie ist das passiert was ich wollte. Der Raum ist wunderschön, aber Äußerlichkeiten sind mir schon lange egal. Schönheit bedeutet keine Reinheit. Schönheit schützt nicht.

Ich war einmal schön. Ich war es wirklich. Und ich habe aus diesem Fehler gelernt. Potter war schön. Und er hat mich verraten. Meine Schönheit hat mich verraten. Ich bin nicht mehr schön. Über die Ferien habe ich mir meine langen, welligen, roten Haare abgeschnitten. Ich habe es nicht mehr mit ihnen ausgehalten. Potter hat zu oft mit ihnen gespielt.

Ich habe mir selbst die Haare abgeschnitten. Unordentlich. Grauenvoll. Meine ordentlichen Fingernägel habe ich abgekaut. Sie waren zu gut für mich. Ich habe mich geschminkt, in Farben die nicht zu mir passen. Schwarz. Meine Haare habe ich auch schwarz gefärbt. Dadurch wirke ich blass. Blass sein ist nicht schön. Ich wollte nicht mehr schön sein.

Ich trage jetzt alte ausgeleierte Klamotten, die meine Figur nicht betonen. Ich lache nicht mehr. Lächeln tue ich pausenlos. Aber ein schreckliches Lächeln. Kein ehrliches.

Niemand wird mehr die alte Lily wiedererkennen. Die alte Lily gibt es nicht mehr. Hier ist nur noch ein hässliches Mädchen, eine Streberin. Ja, ich werde eine Streberin bleiben. Das wird das einzige sein, dass mich daran erinnern wird, was für Fehler ich gemacht habe. Ansonsten bin ich jetzt vollkommen anders.

Die Abteiltür öffnet sich und Potter tritt ein. Er bleibt stehen und sieht mich erschrocken an. Tja Potter, mit so was wie mir warst du zusammen. Potter setzt sich in einen Sessel mir gegenüber. Angeekelt betrachtet er mich. Setz dich doch um, wenn du mich nicht sehen willst Potter!

„Ich dachte Lily Evans wäre Schulsprecherin." Wie ich seine Stimme hasse. Aber so angeekelt gefällt sie mir viel besser als freundlich. Ich lehne mich zurück und wir beobachten uns gegenseitig.

Er hat sich nicht verändert. Er sieht noch immer so widerlich gut aus wie vorher. Aber seine Augen sind anders. Sie sind immer noch braun. Aber nicht mehr so strahlend. Das erinnert mich an etwas. Wer hat ihn denn bloss verraten? Nur Verrat macht so etwas. Aber mir soll es egal sein.

Er hat mich immer noch nicht erkannt.

„Sie ist es." Meine Stimme hat sich auch verändert. Sie ist jetzt rauher. Seine Augen weiten sich. Dann breitet sich ein kaltes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Ah, meine Ex."

Er verhöhnt mich. Aber ich lasse mich nicht mehr verhöhnen. Ich lasse andere nicht auf mir rumtrampeln. Ich gehe. Meinen Koffer nehme ich mit. Ich hätte es wissen sollen.

„Bleib hier! Wir müssen noch die Schulsprechersachen erledigen!"

Die Arbeit kann er alleine machen. Solange, bis Dumbledore einen neuen Schulsprecher gefunden hat.

Wieder ziehe ich meinen Koffer den langen Gang entlang. Ich habe es begriffen. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich hierher gekommen bin. Warum sollte ich zurück nach Hogwarts?

Diese Welt ist nichts mehr für mich. Ich gehöre da nicht mehr hin. Meine Mutter hat mich dieses Jahr mit den Worten verabschiedet: „Sei doch glücklich in dieser abnormalen Schule."

Aber ich kann dort nicht mehr glücklich sein. Ich möchte endlich normal sein. Noch nie in meinem Leben war ich normal. Ich steige mit meinem Koffer aus dem Zug. Schüler hetzen in den Zug. In zwei Minuten fährt er ab. Ohne mich. Das ist jetzt vorbei. Ich will woanders neu anfangen. Ich will keine Hexe mehr sein.

Ich habe jetzt ein neues Ziel. Ich will normal werden. Vielleicht werde ich Ärztin... Über die Ferien gehe ich auf Wunsch meiner Mutter immer in die Muggelschule. Zwei Jahre und dann versuche ich dort mein Abitur. Ich bin schließlich nicht dumm. Ich habe nicht nur Zauberei gelernt in Hogwarts.

Schüler blicken aus den Fenstern auf mich, wie ich vor dem Zug stehe. Ihn ein letztes Mal betrachte und mich dann umdrehe.

Remus Lupin steht vor mir.

„Lily."

Er hat mich erkannt. Remus Lupin und ich waren gute Freunde. Bevor ich und Potter zu Feinden wurden. Er war einer von Potters besten Freunden. Er blickt auf mich herab. Aber nicht angeekelt. Traurig.

„Viel Glück dieses Jahr Remus. Halt die Ohren steif und verlier nicht den Mut!" Ich lächele. Traurig. Dann gehe ich an ihm vorbei, und er steigt in den Zug. Ein letztes Mal sehe ich ihm nach. Ein letztes Mal betrachte ich den Hogwarts-Express. Potter steht ebenfalls am Fenster und sieht mich verwirrt an. Andere Schüler ebenfalls. Und Remus lächelt mir noch einmal traurig zu. Der Zug ist nicht für mich. Leicht schüttele ich den Kopf und spüre eine Träne meine Wange hinablaufen. Langsam drehe ich mich wieder um. Schritt für Schritt entferne ich mich von dem Zug.

Der Zug fährt langsam an.

„Lily!", brüllt eine Stimme. Es ist Potter. Die Tür ist geöffnet und er steht im Rahmen.

Will er mich noch ein letztes Mal fertig machen? Dann stockt mir der Atem. Er springt aus dem Zug. Seinen Besen in der Hand. Ich habe nicht gemerkt, dass er auf den Besen gesprungen ist, aber jetzt schwebt er ein Stück. Steigt von seinem Besen und kommt langsam auf mich zu.

Der Zug verschwindet hinter einer Kurve.

„Was willst du Potter? Der Zug ist weg." Meine Stimme ist kalt. Es ist mir egal, ob er wegen mir aus dem Zug gesprungen ist oder einfach weil er eine Show wollte.

Er bleibt zwei Meter vor mir stehen und betrachtet mich.

„Du siehst anders aus." Will er mich immer noch verspotten? Ist er deswegen aus dem Zug gesprungen. Ich schweige. Sollte ich jetzt ‚Ja' antworten? Das ist nicht notwendig.

„Warum hast du das getan?"

„Was getan? Ich habe viel getan. Warum ich ausgestiegen bin? Warum ich mich verändert habe? Warum…" Er unterbricht mich. Wie unhöflich!

„Sag es mir doch einfach!"

„Was?" Ich bin selten verwirrt. Jetzt ist einer der seltenen Augenblicke.

„Ich habe immer zu dir gestanden. Ich habe dich beschützt."

Ich lache kalt auf.

„Natürlich Potter. Du hast immer zu mir gestanden?! Hast mich beschützt?! Dann sag mir eines Potter: Was hast du die letzten Monate getan? Sag mir: Vor wem hast du mich beschützt? Nicht vor Schmerzen. Vielleicht vor Slytherins. Aber nicht vor dir. DU hast mir nicht geholfen."

Jetzt ist es an ihm kalt zu lachen.

„Du hattest also Schmerzen? Dann bist du selbst schuld. Du kannst nicht von mir erwarten, dass ich dir helfe, wenn du mich betrügst."

„Vielleicht habe ich viel getan. Vielleicht habe ich andere verletzt. Vielleicht habe ich anderen Schmerzen zugefügt. Aber ich habe nie jemanden betrogen."

Ich blicke ihm nicht in die Augen. Ich habe ihn nicht betrogen. Ich muss mich nicht schämen. Soll er doch denken was er will. Ich hasse ihn.

„Lüg mich nicht an!"

Ich schweige. Ich habe noch nie gelogen. Nicht vor ihm. Nicht mit ihm. Nicht nach ihm.

Ich drehe mich zur Absperrung und gehe Schritt für Schritt vorwärts. Er hält mich nicht auf. Wir haben uns nichts mehr zu sagen.

Ich gehe etwas Fremdem entgegen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, muss ich sagen, dass ich Angst habe. So viel Angst, wie vor meinem ersten Schuljahr, also ich von der anderen Seite auf die Absperrung zugegangen bin.

„Du willst also wirklich wieder wortlos gehen. Ohne, dass Missverständnisse aus der Welt geschafft sind?"

Ich drehe mich um. Allerdings eher, weil ich Angst davor habe, den letzten Schritt zu tun, als weil mich das, was Potter sagt wirklich interessiert.

Er grinst. „Du hast Angst."

Er konnte mich immer durchschauen. Fast immer. Er weiß nicht, was ich durchgemacht habe. Er weiß nicht, wie ich wirklich bin.

„Es gibt keine Missverständnisse Potter. Du glaubst das, was du glauben willst. Und ich das, was ich glauben will. So versteht niemand sich falsch."

Potter grinst immer noch. Ich hasse dieses Grinsen. Aber mehr hasse ich sein freundliches Lächeln. Soll er doch dieses Grinsen behalten.

„Du schämst dich. Also gehst du nicht zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Falsch und richtig. Ich schäme mich nicht." Ich blicke ihm in die Augen. Ich habe noch nie gelogen.

„Warum verschwindest du dann nicht einfach?", seine Stimme klingt bitter und sein Grinsen ist verschwunden.

Ich lächele wieder mein falsches Lächeln. Das Lächeln, das jetzt meine Person geworden ist. Ich bin dieses Lächeln. Ich bin falsch. Ich tue so, als wäre meine Welt heil. Aber das ist sie nicht. Ich tue so, als wäre ich fröhlich.

„Ich hasse dieses Lächeln." Potter spricht das aus, was ich denke.

„Hasse ruhig dieses Lächeln. Es ist mein Lächeln. Hasse ruhig mich. Schließlich hasse ich dich auch. Los, flieg hinter dem Zug her. Flieg zurück nach Hogwarts. Werde ein Zauberer und verachte Muggel. Ich werde wieder eine Muggel und verachte Zauberer. Dann ist die Welt in Ordnung. Los. Verschwinde."

Eine Träne verlässt mein rechte Auge. Wieder einmal drehe ich mich um. Ich gehe den letzten Schritt auf die Barriere zu. Dann noch einen. Ich knalle gegen Stein. Gegen kalten Stein.

Die Absperrung ist verschlossen. Ich drücke noch einmal gegen den Stein. Dann zücke ich meinen Zauberstab, wedele herum und richte ihn direkt auf Potters Brust. Er grinst mich nur spöttisch an.

„Muggel benutzen keine Zauberstäbe."

Ich gehe langsam auf ihn zu.

„Lass mich hier weg!" Es ist keine Aufforderung. Es ist eine Drohung. Er beachtet das jedoch nicht.

„Warum willst du Hogwarts verlassen?" Vielleicht konnte man vorher Wut in meinem Gesicht lesen. Zorn. Aber jetzt ist mein Gesicht verschlossen. Eine bleiche Maske. Eine schwarze Strähne fällt mir ins Gesicht. Es kümmert mich nicht. Meine Hand wird ruhig. Die Spitze meines Zauberstabes berührt Potters Brust. Er zuckt nicht mit der Wimper.

„Du bist nicht gewalttätig," stellt er fest. Aber ich schüttele den Kopf.

„Ich war nicht gewalttätig Potter. Ich war auch mal hilfsbereit. Ich war auch mal hübsch. Ich war auch mal glücklich. Ich war auch mal deine Freundin. Ich habe dich auch mal geliebt. Die Dinge verändern sich Potter. Alles hat sich geändert. Warum nicht auch das?"

„Du hast mich nie geliebt." Seine Stimme klingt leicht heiser. Hat er Angst? Nein. Potter hat keine Angst. Schon wieder beschuldigt er mich des Lügens.

„Ich habe noch nie gelogen."

„Du hast mich schon so oft angelogen."

„Ich habe nie gelogen."

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass du mich nicht betrogen hast. Aber, warum warst du dann mit Snape in einem Raum. Du über ihm. Du hast ihn immer gemocht." Peinlich. Das war ein peinliches Erlebnis.

„Hat dir das deine tolle Karte erzählt? Tja, einen Fehler hat diese Karte. Sie zeigt keine Höhenunterschiede an, sonst hättest du gemerkt, dass ich zwei Meter über ihm geschwebt habe. Aber nein. Über so etwas wie Treue denkst du gar nicht nach."

Erst sieht er mich noch misstrauisch an, doch dann beginnt er zu lächeln.

„Dann komm. Steig auf. Fliegen wir dem Zug hinterher." Wie naiv er doch ist.

Ich schüttele den Kopf und senke meinen Zauberstab.

„Ich gehe nicht mehr nach Hogwarts." Er hat sich schon halb umgedreht, wendet mir jetzt aber wieder den Kopf zu. Er ist überrascht. Entgeistert. Er ist naiv gewesen. Er hat mich verraten. Er hat mich enttäuscht.

„Lass mich hier weg!" Er lächelt. Ich will schreien. Ihm diese dämliche Lächeln aus dem Gesicht schlagen. Aber nichts von dem mache ich. Ich bin nicht gewalttätig.

Ich erinnere mich an Remus trauriges Lächeln. Er hat nicht nur meine Abwesenheit in Hogwarts betrauert. Er hat mich betrauert. Er hat mein Leben betrauert. Remus. Mein Freund. Wir haben uns verloren. Für immer? Bestimmt.

Mit meinem Zauberstab öffne ich die Barriere. Das mir das nicht vorher eingefallen ist. Dann öffnen sich meine Finger. Langsam. Ich habe Angst... Klonk. Mein Zauberstab ist auf den Steinboden gefallen. Meine Hand schließt sich wieder, jetzt zur Faust. Kein Zauberstab. Keine Magie. Keine Hexe.

Ich renne. Renne auf die Absperrung zu. Kurz Dunkelheit. Dann bin ich in der Muggelwelt... Menschen, die Koffer ziehen. Ein roter, hässlicher Zug. Pfeifen. Regen. Alles ist grau. Selbst der rote Zug wirkt grau. Schlecht gelaunt rennen die Menschen durch die Gegend. Und hier will ich bleiben? Ein Mann schubst mich zur Seite. Ich falle in eine Pfütze.

Sanft hilft mir eine Hand auf und zieht mich zurück. Wieder kurz Dunkelheit. Dann das hell erleuchte Bahngleis. Mit hellen Steinen geplastert. Einem bunt verzierten Schild mit der Aufschrift 9 ¾. Potter hält mich an der Hand. Den Besen hält er in der anderen Hand und hält ihn mir nun hin. Ich sehe zurück. Selbst die Absperrung wirkt auf dieser Seite freundlicher. Mein Zauberstab fliegt zurück in meine Hand. Dann steige ich auf den Besen und Potter setzt sich hinter mich.

Wir stoßen uns ab und Erleichterung durchflutet mich. Der Boden ist unter uns. Potters Arme greifen an mir vorbei an die Spitze des Besenstiels. Ich fühle mich geborgen. Frei. Ich kehre zurück nach Hogwarts.


End file.
